Behavior modification programs are known and typically require an individual to follow a predetermined and/or clinician determined series of steps and/or milestones in order to achieve lifestyle changes necessary to maintain his or her health or recover from ailments or medical procedures. However, changing behavior is difficult. Although many behavior modification programs do an adequate job in setting up goals and suggestions for users to monitor progress, they fall short when the user begins to fail in adhering or continuing through the behavior modification. For many users, changing behavior can only be accomplished once an individual has internalized the behavior needing to be changed.